1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wheeled support assemblies, specifically to a wheeled support assembly for lawn maintenance equipment having a fixed upper support member and a telescoping lower support member so that the wheeled support assembly is adaptable for supporting different types of lawn maintenance equipment. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use in supporting line trimmers, cultivators, brush cutters, edgers, blowers, and vacuums.